


In Close Proximities, Sparks Can Fly

by bbshinwon



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Hyunggu and Wooseok are buttheads and I love them, It's all so soft it breaks my heart, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbshinwon/pseuds/bbshinwon
Summary: Shinwon and Hwitaek have been best friends for a while and have just moved in together. To save space and money they decided to get one bed and share. When together every little action seems more intimate and they seem to grow closer every day. Who knew that in close proximities, sparks can fly?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leehwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehwi/gifts).



Shinwon climbed up the stairs carrying a couple boxes in his arms. Today he was moving into an apartment with his best friend, Hwitaek, and he was glad they didn't have many things. "Hey, Shinwon once you put those boxes down can you come help me get the bed?" Hwitaek was halfway down the stairs as Shinwon replied and followed after him. "You could've at least waited for me." Hwitaek smiled and chuckled to himself. "Nah, that's no fun." Shinwon huffed and joined the older at the bottom of the stairs. "Okay, so how are we going to carry this up?" He could see Hwitaek was thinking about it, but instead Shinwon grabbed one side and prompted that he followed and got the other. Hwitaek soon realized and picked up the other side. They both carried the bed up the stairs and into the apartment with little problems. "We got everything in, do you want to take a break?" Shinwon quickly nodded and walked over to their couch. He patted the spot next to him to get Hwitaek to sit down. Hwitaek quickly joined Shinwon and jumped onto the couch. Hwitaek's head was in Shinwon's lap and he was scowling at him. "Get off me," He threatened the other, but made no move to remove him. "Nah," Hwitaek was smiling up at Shinwon, "You're comfy and I think you like when I lay on you." Shinwon really didn't want to admit it, but he did. As they lied there he started to play with Hwitaek's hair and was thankful that he was asleep.

Shinwon woke up with a sore neck and his best friend still in his lap. He tried to move the other as little as possible, but decided to wait until he woke up. His phone was in his pocket and was fortunately somewhat charged. He messed around on his phone, but realized it had been quite a bit and Hwitaek still wasn't up. He felt bad because he know he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep in the last couple days and moving everything was especially exhausting. He tried again to move Hwitaek without waking him and succeeded. Shinwon chose then to start putting away things and setting up the bed in their room. When Hwitaek woke up Shinwon was in the kitchen putting away plates and silverware. Shinwon didn't notice the other staring at him until he turned to check on him. "Good morning," Shinwon chuckled to himself. "Hi," Hwitaek looked around the apartment slowly. "Did you put everything away?" Shinwon smirked. "Not everything, but most of it, yes." He heard the older get up from the couch and move into the kitchen. "Don't tell me you made the bed." He shook his head. "God, no, I couldn't do that even if you paid me." He heard Hwitaek sigh. "Do you want something to eat?" Shinwon nodded. "I'll go get something," Shinwon stopped him and practically ran to the door. "No, Hwi, you're tired and need to go to bed." He saw the obvious glare on Hwitaek's face, but chose to ignore it. "If you go to bed now I'll buy you coffee tomorrow." He saw the other's interest peak and tried not to smile. He knew he won when Hwitaek turned around and headed towards the bedroom. "Good night hyung!" Shinwon chuckled and collected his things before leaving.

Shinwon walked into the familiar restaurant and immediately walked up to the counter to greet his friend. "Hey Shinwon. How's moving in going?" He heard a chuckle as he sighed. "Tiring." He friend nodded. "I know the feeling." Shinwon quickly ordered. "By the way, how is Wooseok?" Hyunggu smiled slightly then. "He's good, we're good," he always liked to see the look on Hyunggu's face when he talked about Wooseok, it was sweet. He wondered if he would ever think of someone as highly as Hyunggu thought of Wooseok and an image of the way Hwitaek was laying on him last night popped into his head. "How is Hwitaek? Has he finally gotten proper rest yet?" Shinwon nodded. "Yeah, I made him sleep more after he practically slept the whole day." Hyunggu smiled, "You really care about him, huh?" He looked down shyly and could feel his cheeks heat up and could tell he was blushing. He was thankful for Hyunggu not saying anything and was quickly on his way after getting the food (and paying for it, of course.) On his way back to the apartment he thought about the image that popped into his head at the restaurant. He thought about Hwitaek and the way his hair had fell over his face when he was sleeping and how tired he always looked. He wanted to make sure he never got as exhausted as he did due to the moving and work and all that he's been going through recently.

Back at the apartment he put the food down on the counter and decided to go to sleep. He entered the room and saw Hwitaek sleeping. He watched the rise and fall of the blankets. He changed and lifted up the blankets and carefully lied down. He observed the way Hwitaek looked while he slept with the light falling over his face. Shinwon reached out his hand and brushed the hair out of Hwitaek's face. He hoped the other wasn't awake as he stroked his face and felt the soft skin underneath his fingertips. He knew he shouldn't do this, the last time he fell for someone he was rejected and it left something with him, but he couldn't help it. He loved the way Hwitaek's hair fell perfectly over his face, the way his laugh sounded melodic, the way he sang that made his heart clench. He wanted to care for him in more ways than best friends do. He wants to hold his hand and kiss his cute, chubby cheeks. He wants to cuddle with him on the couch when they watch movies and hold him when he's upset. He wants to love Hwitaek openly, while receiving it, but he knows he can't, he know's the other doesn't feel the same.

Hwitaek felt the brush of Shinwon's fingertips against his face and had to keep from leaning into them. His heart fluttered in his chest from how delicate he was and how the last touch on his lips was the softest and lightest. Hwitaek opened his eyes when the after the hand left his face and he thought Shinwon might have fallen asleep. He looked at the other's sleeping form. He felt butterflies in his stomach when he looked at him. Hwitaek wanted to reciprocate it. He wanted to feel Shinwon's skin against his fingertips, but he couldn't. He was terrified of what might come of it. He knew that the other had the same feelings, though the feeling he felt when he thought about what might happen kept him from doing it.

Shinwon woke up to Hwitaek's light snoring. He studied how peaceful he looked. Shinwon decided then to get up and make breakfast. He went out into the kitchen and saw the food from last night on the counter and put it aside. As he was pouring the pancake mix into the pan he heard Hwitaek quietly walking out. "Smells good," he saw Hwitaek turn the corner and tried not to smile at how cute he looked with his messy hair and tired eyes. "Thanks, I just started though, so you might have to wait awhile." Hwitaek nodded at headed towards the couch. "Did you get the t.v. set up while I was asleep yesterday?" Shinwon shook his head and heard Hwitaek get up, probably to get his phone. When he heard the other come back out he didn't expect for him to come sit at the kitchen table near him. "Did you see Hyunggu last night? How is he?" Shinwon smiled slightly. "Yeah and he's doing good." Hwitaek chuckled. "How is Wooseok doing?" He turned towards Shinwon then. "He's good, they're good." He saw the other narrow his eyes. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Shinwon tried to keep a straight face, but the look Hwitaek was giving him made him crack. "They're finally dating!" Hwitaek jumped out of his chair. "No way! Finally! How long did it take?" Shinwon turned towards him and turned the stove down. "I know! They just got together a couple weeks ago!" Hwitaek looked ecstatic and it was extremely cute. "I can't believe it! Did you know all this time?" Shinwon looked away then, "You did!" As soon as Hwitaek replied he had jumped on Shinwon and tackled him to the ground. The two were a giggling mess until they calmed down. They were close, their noses almost touching. He could feel Hwitaek's breath and could see so much more in his eyes. He wanted to kiss him and lay there forever with him. He started closing his eyes and leaning up. He swore he thought he saw Hwitaek doing it too, but then there was a knock on the door and the other quickly got up to get it. Shinwon sighed and got up as the guests entered the apartment.

"Hey guys!" Shinwon smiled at Hyunggu and Wooseok as they entered. "Hey guys, how are you?" Shinwon was looking over at Hwitaek. He had a bit of a blush dusting his cheeks and his hair was slightly messy. He looked beautiful, but he was interrupted when Wooseok came over to him and jabbed him in the side with his elbow. "Hey! What was that for?" Wooseok just smirked and chuckled at him as he gestured towards the other two, but mostly Hwitaek. "Hyunggu was right, you got it bad, huh?" Shinwon just nodded. He could tell Wooseok had a sly look, but didn't bug him about it. He was the last thing on his mind. The first thing on his mind, though, was the fact that Hwitaek was wearing his shirt and it was baggy and he could see his collarbone and he was kinda freaking out because he looked so gorgeous and how does anyone look that gorgeous without trying? He wanted to kiss him all over and cuddle and make him feel loved and warm and cared for. He didn't care about what might happen if he were to walk over to him right now and kiss him. If he forced Wooseok and Hyunggu out and just spent the day cuddling Hwitaek on the couch, kissing him. He craved the other. He wanted to be with him all the time.

He jumped as Wooseok put a hand on his shoulder and he saw everyone looking at him. "Huh? What?" Hyunggu and Wooseok now both had the sly look and were chuckling as Hwitaek explained how they asked if he wanted to go out tomorrow and hang around the city. "Oh, yeah, sure. Sounds fun, but we can't be out late. We both start our jobs tomorrow and then the next day classes start." Everyone groaned as Shinwon "rudely reminded them" of the upcoming schedules that are bound to be incredibly hectic. He just shrugged and went back to making breakfast.

Hwitaek and Shinwon waved the couple off as they left after eating breakfast with them. Shinwon went to sit on the couch with the other behind him. Once he sat down Hwitaek decided to lay his head in Shinwon's lap again. "Hi," he batted his eyes at Shinwon. "Well isn't this familiar," he heard Hwitaek's faint chuckle and his heart almost skipped a beat. He picked up his phone and scrolled through Twitter to make it seem like when he started to run his hand through Hwitaek's hair it was just something he was absent-mindedly doing. He could feel Hwitaek leaning into it and he glanced away from the screen. The other had closed his eyes and had a small smile. Shinwon let his hand move slightly down towards Hwitaek's face. Hwitaek's hand moved to grab his arm, but he hesitated and started to blush. Shinwon waited a few until it looked like Hwitaek had fallen asleep and then he started to rub the others face. He was nervous due to the fact that Hwitaek could still be awake, but he kept doing it, unable to resist dragging his fingertips over the curl of the other's lips. He wished he could be open with Hwitaek and tell him how he felt. He wished he could do this all the time without waiting for the other to be asleep and unaware of the contact Shinwon craves.

Later that night, Shinwon saw how late it was and noticed Hwitaek was still asleep. He didn't want to wake him, so he picked the other up carefully. He tried not to wake him as he was carrying him, but he saw his eyes flutter open and look up at him. He tried not to blush, but Hwitaek was looking at him in a way that he couldn't help it. "Shinwon?" He looked at the other, "Yes?" Hwitaek looked a little confused, but it was extremely cute. "Why are you carrying me?" He knew he was gonna ask that. "You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. Also, it's late." Hwitaek nodded and nuzzled up to his chest. Shinwon felt his face get hotter and knew he was blushing even more. Once in their room he placed Hwitaek on the bed and started to walk over to his side when he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Hwitaek, I have to change," the other kept his grip on his sleeve until Shinwon gave in and crawled into bed. Hwitaek started to scoot towards him and looked up at him. Shinwon moved to rest of the way and the other rested his head in the crook of his neck. He knew he probably looked like a tomato as he wrapped his arms around Hwitaek's body. As he felt Hwitaek fall asleep, he muttered to him, "I love you, hyung." He almost jumped when he heard him reply, "I love you too." After that he had a hard time falling asleep and couldn't stop thinking about that moment.

A gasp was what woke Shinwon up the next morning. He didn't let it show as he heard whispers being exchanged. "Look at how cute they are!" He almost cringed at the sound of Hyunggu's laugh. He wasn't actually too bothered, but he didn't want it to wake up Hwitaek. Hwitaek turned in his arms and Shinwon tried to open his eyes enough so that the two intruders wouldn't notice. He heard Wooseok say something like "Let them wake up," and he watched as he pushed Hyunggu out of the room. Hwitaek was awake and was looking at Shinwon. He tried not to blush when he thought he saw Hwitaek move up towards him. He froze as Hwitaek's lips met his.

He shouldn't have kissed him, should've waited, should've realized Shinwon never felt the same. As soon as he moved away Shinwon pulled him back towards him and kissed him again. He smiled into the kiss and put his hands on Shinwon's shoulders. He pushed away slightly, their foreheads touching and their lips centimeters apart. "We should get ready," Shinwon nodded, but before getting up, placed a slight kiss on Hwitaek's lips.

Shinwon felt amazing. He never expected to finally kiss Hwitaek. When their lips met he felt fireworks, when he held him he felt breathless, when he looked at him he could feel his heart skip a beat. He walked out into the living room where Hyunggu and Wooseok were. "Hey guys, you mind if we reschedule?" Hwitaek walked out of the room just then and bumped slightly into Shinwon and smirked when he turned red. Hyunggu looked at Wooseok with a smirk. "No problem! Have fun!" Hwitaek chuckled and let them out. "Why have you decided that we're staying here? Maybe I wanted to go out," Shinwon blushed again, stumbling over his words as to apologize when he heard the other chuckle and shake his head. "I'm messing with you, it's fine." He sighed and walked over to Hwitaek. He grabbed his hand and brought him over to the couch. The other knowingly smiled and lied his head on Shinwon's lap as he sat down. Shinwon smiled and ran his hand through Hwitaek's hair and over his face with little hesitation. "I love when you do that," he smiled at the other and leaned down to kiss him. "I now love when you do that, too." Shinwon chuckled and sighed. "I want to do this with you everyday." Hwitaek moved his hand up to cup his face and rubbed his thumb lightly in circles over his cheek. Shnwon hummed, "I wish we could, too, but we have stuff to do." Shinwon groaned. "Then let's just treasure today and all the days we don't have to go and do anything." Hwitaek nodded and brought Shinwon down to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you Domi, you always help me with my fics and I appreciate it and you so much. :))  
> Thank you for all reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
